


Claim

by petvampire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petvampire/pseuds/petvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for a prompt by one of my tumblr followers. It's just after Derek gives Isaac the bite; vulnerability can be appealing, and power can be overwhelming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

He remembered the first time he saw Isaac Lahey. Bruised, battered, the kid practically _screamed_ vulnerable, weak, _prey_. Derek remembered watching him, almost turning aside, thinking he wasn't worth his time.

But there was something in him: a spark, the faintest flicker. A _need_ so sharp that Derek understood it like few others could, and the pain that came with loss. Maybe his father wasn't dead, but he was _lost_ , at least to Isaac.

That was what turned him back.

And he remembered seeing the other at the bottom of that freshly-dug grave, eyes turned up to him fearful and resigned, like he was just expecting another blow, and thinking, _never again_.

He was still skittish when Derek helped him out of the grave, but the werewolf was doing his best attempt at a nice-guy act, and Isaac was so unused to people offering him kindness that he bought it. That was when Derek wrapped a companionable arm around his shoulders and told him that he could change things, that he could help him. That Isaac would never be _weak_ again.

He'd seen the hunger in those big blue eyes, the desperation, and he had known he had him.

A day later, they had been in the train car Derek had finally managed to find and turn into a makeshift den, since his house was no longer a safe place, with a dead body having been found there. Isaac was so skittish, and a part of him still didn't believe, not until Derek sprouted fangs and claws once again in front of him. Then he wasn't just skittish; he was _terrified_ , and yet he stood still when the alpha growled at him to do so, tugged off his shirt with shaking hands to lay pale, scarred skin bare. Derek could see bruises dotting his torso in various states of color, fresh and half-healed and barely visible, and he growled again, angry at the sight. Still Isaac just stood there, eyes screwed shut and practically shaking, but holding firm.

A spark. Derek had known it then, and the brunette was proving it now.

The taste of blood was sweet when he bit into the other's skin, and it took almost more control than he possessed not to tear into him, to go far past the necessary bite and rip this fragile human _thing_ to shreds. He had never turned anyone before this, had not known what a very fine line an alpha had to walk. Luckily he had honed his control to a fine edge; he pulled away, leaving the bloody imprints there, the brunette quaking and making small pain sounds, hands balled into fists at his sides.

Derek pulled back, blood on his lips, and smiled, fangs bared, predatory.

Isaac looked back at him, stunned, terrified, but there was something else in his eyes: that same need the alpha had seen in him before, that dark, quiet desperation, and Derek understood. It was the same thing he'd felt for years now, that longing, that acute emptiness of being absolutely alone. That need for _someone_ , no matter who it was. Just someone to ease the ache.

So he yanked the other in with clawed hands, kissed him harsh and heedless of the blood on his tongue. Isaac bent beneath him, making sounds that were more pain than pleasure, but not protesting, not to judge by the way his hands came up to Derek's shoulders, gripping at the lapels of his jacket. He let himself be pushed back against the metal of the wall, let Derek dig gouges into his skin with nails that had finally shrunk back to nothing more than human-blunt. Still a victim, Derek thought, but they'd change that. Enough that he wouldn't be this quick to give in for anyone _but_ his alpha, ever again.

The thought sent a thrill through Derek, making him growl against the other's mouth, bite at his lips, fierce and possessive. This hadn't been what he had intended when he'd decided to offer Isaac the bite, when he'd brought the other here, but now that it was happening... There was no reason not to take advantage.

It had been a long time. Derek didn't trust people to get close, not after Kate, but even he had needs, ones he'd met up until recently on his own. Isaac, though... He was pack, or he was _going_ to be (because there was no way the bite couldn't take, not now). Things were different. He, _they_ , could do this, and there would be nothing wrong, no uncomfortable attachments, no emotions to get in the way. Just an alpha and his beta.

He tugged the other to one of the dilapidated seats, Isaac sprawling onto his lap, still panting and bleeding but evidently not caring about either of those things. Derek slid a hand over the bite wound in his side, smearing pale skin with sharp copper-scented blood, tracing his hand up over the narrow chest, the long line of his neck. He ducked his head to lick at the bloody fingerprints he'd left there, biting another imprint into that delicate flesh, though this one didn't end up breaking skin. If he did that here and now, he had the distinct feeling he'd end up tearing out the other's throat. He still smelled soft, human, the bite having not yet taken effect; it was at once dangerous and captivating.

Pale hands were hesitant where they pushed at the leather of his jacket, which Derek was more than happy to shed, and where they slid along the hem of his shirt, too timid to actually creep under the fabric. Growling once again, the alpha broke away just long enough to tug the garment off over his head, hands quickly returning to Isaac's skin, dragging nails down his spine. He mouthed at his collarbone, leaving marks that he knew would be quick to heal, once the bite took effect. They still brought needy mewls from the brunette's mouth, making him arch under the sensory assault. Now his hands fell against Derek's skin, tracing over his chest with continued hesitance, but at least willing to try, to _touch_. They'd train him out of that timidity eventually, it would just take time.

The alpha wasn't wasting time now, though, not when Isaac was all flushed skin and the sharp scent of arousal, so pliant against him, so _willing_. He had the other's jeans undone and halfway down his legs in a matter of minutes, had him pushed down against the shredded seat cushion on all fours, spine arched into a straining line, practically _begging_ Derek to touch him. It wasn't like this was something he was used to, but he was more than willing to let himself be guided by instinct, pressing fingers into the other, spreading him out, reveling in the little whines and moans Isaac let out. Derek bent his head, licking at the bite wound still vivid against the other's pale side, almost soothing; he could feel the pulse beneath the skin, could feel the healing instinct beginning to fight to the surface, the wounds finally beginning to close.

When the brunette turned his head to look at him and his eyes flashed gold, Derek knew. One bite, and Isaac was _his_.

He pushed into him, completing his claim, marking the other inside and out as his pack, his beta, _his_ and no one else's. And when their voices rose together, moans and howls tangling in the night, Derek knew he'd never regret it.


End file.
